Aye, aye, Cap'n
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: In which Percival wants his daddy back, Ralph watches Titanic, and Roger returns home.  AU, minimal swearing, and lots of fluff.


Aye, aye Cap'n

Chapter summary: In which Percival wants his daddy to come home, Ralph watches Titanic, and Roger comes home from being out at sea.

A/N: Uhm... I don't even know.

Warnings: very AU, no real attention to time periods, just lethal fluff.

Disclaimer: Bro, I do not own the Lord of the Flies or Titanic. Please don't sue.

It had been three months. Three. _Long_. Months... Three months since Ralph and Percival had seen Roger, three months since he'd set off to go and ferry people all over one end of the ocean to the next. Three months since Percival had run about the house excitedly, calling for his father... Ralph missed that, how ecstatic the boy would get, even if it was only just a bug - as it usually was. It had been three long months since Roger had kissed him, but there was always the small gifts and letters that Roger would send home, and that was special... But that wasn't what Ralph wanted. He just wanted Roger to come home, Percival wanted that as well, though he didn't say it. Recently, the child had simply taken to snuggling into Ralph's arms and telling his mama all about what he'd done during the day, so as to try ad cheer him up, though Ralph didn't know it. Darling Percy had gotten quite perceptive, being around Roger all the time.

None the less, during the time that Percival was at school, he worried about his mother, and what went on at home. Not that there had been anything in particular to worry about, because mama was always happy, if a little tired when he came home, but he worried. He knew that mama missed daddy; he missed him too, but he didn't want mama to be sad... After all, he'd promised daddy that he'd take care of mama while he was away. So, it was with the usual concerns that Percival returned home, slipping in through the front door, and abandoning his shoes. From his position near the door he could hear the muffled sounds of the television, which meant that either mama was doing laundry, or just so bored out of his mind that he had nothing better to do.

Carefully, with small, socked feet, Percival crept through the house and into the living room, where he found his mother in quite a state. He was wrapped up in the fuzziest blanket in the house - a rather violent mixture of orange and salmon pink in color - with the cats huddled around him, and tears running down his face. Apparently Ralph hadn't heard Percival come in, as he was still staring miserably at the television, laundry basket long forgotten. Percival frowned deeply and furrowed his brows, his gaze flickering to the television. There he saw an enormous ship going down, with people floating in the water, and it clicked, sort of. He didn't know what his mama was watching, but he knew why it upset him... "Mama?" he murmured, moving over to the arm of the couch, and gently tugging the blanket.

Ralph nearly shot out of his skin, but turned to see large, worried brown eyes staring at him, and his heart melted. "Hi, sweetheart." he greeted, giving a watery smile. Instantly, Percival was around the couch, wiggling his way into his mother's lap, and hugging him tightly. "Don't cry, mama." he said, looking up at the teary blonde. Ralph laughed a little and hugged Percy, wrapping him up in the blanket as well. "Sorry, this movie just gets me every time..." Ralph said, smiling a little as a small, soft hand reached up to wipe away at his tears. "It's because you miss daddy." Percy offered, to which Ralph closed his eyes and nodded. "That's right, Poppet. I miss him very much..." Ralph sighed. "I miss him too..." Percival murmured.

At this, Ralph opened his eyes, and looked to Percival, only to find the child burying his face in his chest. "Oh, Percy... Honey, he'll be home soon." Ralph promised, cradling the now sobbing Percival to his chest, gently rocking him back and forth. Percival, however, shook his head and looked up at his mother. "That's what you said last time, but it never happened!" he wailed, scrubbing at his tears frustratedly. Percy was right, and they both knew it, and Ralph didn't have the heart to try and argue it. Percival hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck and sobbed, clinging tightly as his mother rubbed his back and gingerly hummed the lullaby that daddy would always sing to him.

In all honesty, that had been the first thing he'd missed when his daddy had gone over seas, and it was what he still missed the most. Percival had tried to not be affected by it, tried to take care of his mama as best he could, but... He just couldn't take it anymore! He missed his daddy, and he felt that it was unfair for him to have to be gone for so long. They had other Captains for the ships, and other people who could do whatever it was that his daddy did! He shouldn't have to be gone for so long...

As Percival thought of all the injustices about Captaining a ship, he cried and cried until he had nothing left, and resorted to simple shudders. Ralph smiled a little and ran his fingers through the thick, chocolate colored curls that framed Percival's face, and placed a kiss upon his forehead as he turned to look at him. "Mama?"

"Yes, darling?"

"When will daddy be home?"

For a moment, Ralph was quiet, but he smiled and hummed happily, "He's coming to be back some time this week." _He promised..._ Ralph though, resisting the urge to bite his lip. This seemed to appease the now exhausted Percival, as he smiled, yawned, and snuggled into his mother. Ralph laughed quietly, but made no comment, watching as Percy's eyes drifted shut. "Sweet dreams, darling. Maybe daddy will be here when you wake up." He dearly hoped so...

* * *

><p>Three months. Three. <em>Long<em>. Months. Normally, Roger really enjoyed his job, and got to meet a lot of people. He got to see a lot of different things, hear many, many stories, and do pretty much as he pleased, though there were restrictions. However, he'd some how wound up with Jack on his ship for those three months, and if they didn't let him off soon he was going to _kill_ him. Or at least maim him, seeing as Simon was expecting Jack to return home soon, much like Ralph and Percival were waiting for him to come home. As Captain, he wasn't legally aloud to do any maiming, however, and Jack had spent the better part of the last seven hours thanking his lucky stars. Roger had more or less reverted back to sadism when he got another shift of work dumped on him, keeping him on the ship for what had become an extra month, and everyone had quickly learned to be terrified.

It had **not** been a pretty sight, to say the least, and Jack had to keep Roger from beating their employer into pulp. It had also been the day that they learned that Roger could fit at least thirty swears into a sentence while still making sense. After that, it became an olympic sport amongst the other sailors to see if they could match this record; none could. All the same, they were finally docked, and Roger was going home even if he had to kill somebody. He missed Ralph and Percival, and if he had to put up with Jack for another _minute_, there would be hell to pay. It wasn't as if he didn't like Jack, considering the redhead had been his best friend since forever, but there was only so much he could take.

That said, Roger all but ran off the ship, rucksack in hand, and briefly stopped to say hello to Simon before catching a cab for the ride home. There were questions about his very official captains garb, mostly directed towards how fabulous the hat was, but they generally went in one ear and out the other. He just wanted to go home, damnit! He'd shoved a wad of money into the drivers hands, and departed the car, grinning widely at the sight of his painfully yellow house. It felt like it had been years since he'd seen it... There was all of three seconds before he was through the front door of the house and abandoning his rucksack.

The house was quiet as he moseyed in, poking his head into the living room to find both Ralph and Percival fast asleep, wrapped up in that god awful blanket. Roger made a mental note to find a better hiding spot for it, and smiled as he walked in, kneeling down in front of his little family, and laughing quietly. This... It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, after having worried about the both of them for three months. He knew that Ralph hated it when he got left with covering for someone, but there hadn't been anything that he could have done about it.

Roger watched the two of them for a moment, smiling to himself, before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Ralph's. He'd been gone so long, he almost forgot how soft they were... He pulled back slowly and watched as Ralph's eyes fluttered open lazily, staring at him blankly as it took a moment for everything to register, and then... Ralph had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from leaping over Percival and onto Roger, who was trying to hold back his laughter, and failing miserably. He knew this would happen, and so he'd woken him up first, just because of this. But the thought of being even vaguely upset by this never entered Ralph's mind as he gave a heartbreaking smile, and wrapped his free arm around Roger, pulling him closer. "I missed you," Roger murmured, wrapping his arms around both Ralph and Percival, who was still fast asleep. "We missed you too..." Ralph blubbered, tears already running down his cheeks. Roger turned a concerned face to his lover and wiped them away, kissing him gently.

"Roger?"

"Yes, Ralph?"

"Promise me you'll never hit an ice burg." Ralph whimpered, leaning into Roger's hand. Roger, stared at the blonde blankly for a moment before it clicked, and he sighed gently. "Ralph, have you been watching Titanic again?"

A/N: that's all for now~ I'll probably write more later.

Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know how I did! 3

P.S. I'll update my other stuff soon, I promise.


End file.
